We will theoretically and experimentally analyze the vibrational modes of double helical DNA. We will use this fundamental knowledge to explore significant phenomena involving atomic motions of the helix. Specific phenomena are melting of the helix, enzyme driven melting, enzyme propulsion and conformation change. We will analyze the relationship between dichroic angle and conformation. We will measure f.i.r. spectra and refine force constants for DNA helix and many of its constituent parts. We plan a double resonance experiment to measure mode interactions.